


Monsters, Drama and Textbooks

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: All still monsters, Alternate Universe - High School, Autistic Papyrus (Undertale), I'll be adding tags as I go, My First Fanfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-04-12 13:38:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19133125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: I want this fic to be you (the reader) to be a new kid in a monster/human school. This is in an AU that has the monsters from when Frisk fell all be high schoolers. They all act like it each with their own personality. Mostly, you will be friends with the monsters and you will be trying to make all of the monsters dreams come true (in a getting them their dream jobs and getting their crushes to like them).Also this fic takes place in a timeline where the war happened differently. Humans started the war and they won the war. Instead of putting all monsters in the underground they told them they could only have a city above ground that they could expand if necessary. doesn't make much sense but leave me alone.





	Monsters, Drama and Textbooks

**Author's Note:**

> Freshman Orientation and UnderNet happenings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Freshman Orientation  
> UnderNet

You were scared out of your mind. Being at the top of your middle school to the bottom of the high schoolers. It didn't help that you were one of the few humans while the rest of the school was monsters.

You were told that you and the other four human kids were getting a private Orientation by the monster principal and one monster, her son.

Even though you got to school just a bit early. One human kid got here before you making you feel like you were late. Now nervous, you thought about how you didn't have breakfast but that thought fled due to the other boy staring at you. He had black hair, brown eyes and was a tiny bit shorter than you. You decide to speak.

"You alright?" you said. He didn't answer so you asked a different question,"Are you here for the Freshman Orientation?"

"Yes," he said it hard and quickly, before you said the last syllable.

"So...what's your name?" you asked awkwardly.

"Adam," he said with a tone as if he didn't want to talk. You choose not to speak anymore after that.

Since you came early, the orientation hadn't started. also, the principal wasn't here yet. Bored, you decide to take in the scenery.

The school itself wasn't the biggest school you've ever seen but it was definitely up there. Its windows had some sort of design that you have never seen anywhere else and they were tinted yellow. The schools bricks themselves were a soft blue colour.

In the distance you see a big goat looking monster wearing a pink shirt and blue jeans tending to the flowers. You didn't quite know what flowers they were, but they too were yellow. The big goat monster noticed you staring and waved with a comforting smile. You then quickly look away to see a white car pull into the parking lot. 

Out of the driver seat comes a big goat lady in a purple dress. For a bit you wonder if she in any way is related to the gardening goat monster. That thought soon left as you as two kids and one young goat monster around your age exited the vehicle. Then while the group was walking toward you and a string of thoughts were put together. That's the principal, her son and the other two humans that will be going to this school with you and Adam. They got close enough for you to maybe pet the goat kid's fur but you didn't.

"Stay here my children, I have to make a quick phone call," and the goat lady left leaving you and the others still stranded in front of the school. You look at the three children that just came. They are all noticeably different but around the same height.

"Hi, I'm Frisk, nice to meet you," Frisk said it quickly with a tiny pause before saying their name.

"And I'm Asriel, obviously the strongest," Asriel said with pride. Asriel was slightly shorter than the two you assumed were his siblings.

"Keep Dreaming," the last one said scrolling through their phone. A slight hint of sadness washed over Asriel's face.

"And this is Chara but I don't think they want to be your friend," as Frisk finished Chara put on a smirk.

"Chara can be a big meanie sometimes, but they're really just ... Really just ..." for a few seconds Asriel thought about the right way to describe Chara, "mad with the world I guess" 

Then Frisk added on by saying, " and angry with themselves." Frisk looked at the floor while they said it as if they knew Chara was giving them a angry glance beforehand. Asriel just made a face as if he didn't know what Frisk was talking about .

The one named frisk had slightly messy brown hair, eyes practically closed, tan skin and a blue sweater with two purple stripes. Chara hair was brown and neat, had red eyes that seemed highly unnatural to you, very pale skin and a green sweater with one yellow stripe across it. Asriel was a goat human monster thing who had white fur, long beagle looking ears, black eyes and a green sweater striped with yellow stripes similar to Chara's.

Adam who had been silently staring at us until now finally said, "Hello, I'm Adam and have still yet to know who the person next to me is," he said it with no emotion in his voice gesturing to you.

"Oh," you said slightly embarrassed,"I'm (Y/N)."

"Nice to meet you, (Y/N)! And if you haven't noticed Chara and Asriel are my siblings," Frisk said with a big smile and offering their hand for you to shake it. You weren't going to question how a monster and a human are siblings but instead accepted their handshake.

As your handshake finished The goat lady came out. You had almost forgotten about her. Then Chara spoke,"Mom, why do we have to do this. Not like we haven't been to your work before," they said it in a way that conveyed their annoyance.

Frisk and the goat lady gave Chara a glare before the goat lady said,"You can't know all the teachers, room numbers and where your locker is," you wondered how this goat was Chara, Frisk and Asriel's mother.

The goat mom turned to you and Adam and said,"My name is Toriel, the principal of this school. Now what are your names?"

You opened your mouth to speak but Adam spoke before you,"If you're the principal than you should know our names."

You interject and quickly say,"I'm (Y/N) and this is Adam. Pleasure to meet you Ms.Toriel!" You think you said it in a way that counteracts Adam's rudeness.

Toriel stood shocked at what Adam just said but soon said,"Yes...thank you...well we should start this school's first Freshman Orientation."

Of course Adam had to say something,"You mean we're the first group of kids in this school?" Adam sounded like he had seen better.

"Yes," said a firm voice. You look around to see the gardening goat man walking toward Adam. "The monsters, despite never doing any wrong to humans, got engaged in a war started by humans. Many died, monsters and humans, but the two races managed to set aside their differences. Humans never really accepted monsters but," he took a long breath,"they do now. Still, not fully but letting us have a small high school for monsters to get a better education is more than the city we had with no high schools."

There was a brief silence after the goat man finished. "My name is Asgore, sorry for interrupting."

Asgore turned around to leave but Adam had to say something,"So you're just calling the human race assholes to our face," You heard slight anger in his voice.

"Language, and I am simply explaining why this is the first school," Asgore hadn't turned back around to respond.

Soon another silence fell over the group. Chara decided to break it this time,"Okay, now I'd kind of rather do the freshman school thing now," Chara seemed to have stopped listening a while ago but turns out they'd been listening the whole time.

Toriel cleared her throat and spoke,"Yes, come now my children." You weren't sure if that meant you and Adam too but you went despite your worries. You followed Toriel as she headed for the school.

You were halfway through the first floor when Chara decided to speak again when no one was talking, "So, mom, who called?" Chara seemed as if they'd already known.

"Gaster had called me and I called him back."

"Gaster? He called you?" Chara sounded interested in where this conversation was going.

"Yes, he is a very good friend of mine and is only worried about how his children would do in school."

The conversation seemed to have ended as Toriel lead you and the group to the second floor. You were still wondering who Gaster was.

Your thoughts were invaded by Toriel saying, "And this is your locker, (Y/N)," you looked around slightly shocked as you were zoned out the whole Freshman Orientation. You were still on the second floor but in a different area.

made a confused face for a second that Toriel had noticed and asked, "Are you okay, (Y/N)? I can change the locker if you don't like it,"

"Yes! I'm fine. It's fine," You it quickly and sounded suspicious. Slower you say, "This locker is nice thank you."

You can see that Toriel didn't believe you but she continued anyway,"Yes... I believe our Freshman Orientation is done. Any questions?"

"Yes," Adam said, "our schedules?"

"I had those emailed out to all of your parents quite a while ago and if not I emailed them directly to you." Toriel said it as if she had practiced in front of a mirror.

Adam spoke with little interest in his voice, "hmm... Okay"

The group was silent as Toriel lead them back to the front of the school. While walking you notice Adam took his phone out and checked his email. After nodding and putting his phone away.

Both you and Chara noticed. Chara smirked and continued as if nothing happened. They seem to think the same thing as you.

At the front of the school was a group of monsters. You remember that you were at a private human orientation and not one for the whole school. They must be having the orientation for every one else now.

"Mom, what do we do while you’re doing that?" Asriel asked.

Toriel put on a puzzled face for a second then answered, "You can talk to Adam and (Y/N) and make friends with them until I am finished,"

"Can't we just go home," Chara said getting more annoyed.

"No," and Toriel left before Chara could say anything more.

The five of you were silent as you watched Toriel greet the monsters and let them inside. Once almost every monster was inside Asriel decided to start a conversation, "Do you know of the UnderNet?" Asriel asked.

"UnderNet? No, what's that?" Asriel looked disappointed in what you had said.

"Oh yeah," Asriel began, happier, "I should have known. The UnderNet is a... Social media, I think. It only has monsters, Chara and Frisk, though. I think that if you were to get an UnderNet account you could stay more connected with the school," he was very energetic while explaining the UnderNet.

"Maybe I will get an UnderNet account," you said actually considering. A momment of silence again while you took out your phone to check the time "Oh shoot, my mom wants me home by now got to go, bye!" you started to leave.

"Wait! Here's my Undernet username!" Asriel said as he handed you a paper with three names on it. Then he said, hushed to a whisper, "and Frisk's and Chara's, but don't tell them," he said then waved goodbye.

Adam then asked, "Hey, let me have your username too," and Asriel gave him the usernames. You felt that was a mistake but shrugged off the thought and went home. 

Once you got home you tried immediately to go for your computer. You got stopped by your parents and they asked how it went. You gave them some small talk but once it was quiet you slowly and loudly went up the stairs and to your room. Now you were on the google home page and searched 'UnderNet'. You didn't get to the right page but after typing a few more things like 'monster social media' you got to it. You needed to create a profile so you clicked on sign up button.

Username? You thought for a bit and then put the most random thing you could think of. Password? You put your username as your password because you didn't care all that much.

Username: Warm_Melon004

Password: *************

Seems about right. You did a bit of verification things like making sure you’re not a robot and being sent verification codes. Then you put your icon as Dat Boi and now you're on the UnderNet.

You start by typing in one of the names Asriel gave you. The first name was 'yourbestfriend' you type it in and there's one profile with Asriel, Frisk and Chara as the icon. The profile was following 18 people but was only followed back by two people. Those two people were the other two people that Asriel wrote down, so they must be Chara and Frisk. One was named 'DeterminedKid' and the other was 'NotAdemon'. You decided to follow all three.

10 minutes later after a shower you see that four people were following Asriel. The new person in question was a person named 'idontgiveADAMn'. You could only guess this was Adam. You clicked to follow him too.

After a good eight minutes of scrolling through UnderNet you find that monsters are much like humans. This one called ALPHYS online has stuff like '@ the library' and tagged Strongfish91 and CoolSkeleton95 in many photos. A lot like humans in many ways.

As you were about to get off UnderNet you noticed someone had messaged you.

NotAdemon: Who is this?

Warm_Melon004: this is (Y/N), Asriel gave me your username.

NotAdemon: OK, well leave me alone.

Warm_Melon004: you messaged me first!

They left you on read but followed you back. Next to question you was idontgiveADAMn.

idontgiveADAMn: whom this

Warm_Melon004: this is (Y/N)

idontgiveADAMn: how you find me

Warm_Melon004: You were following asrield and your the only other one thats not his family

idontgiveADAMn: k

Trying to log off again you get a message from 'yourbestfriend'.

yourbestfriend: Sorry, but who is this? My mom doesn't want me talking to strangers on the UnderNet.

Warm_Melon004: hi this is (Y/N) 

yourbestfriend: Oh, hello! I forgot I gave you my UnderNet name.

Warm_Melon004: Quick question why is your username yourbestfriend

yourbestfriend: Chara set up my account for me and named it that. My mom is calling for me, I have to go.

Warm_Melon004: Goodbye

He didn't get to read your goodbye. At least you have people you know to look forward to on the first day of school.

**Author's Note:**

> Can people comment a better title please im bad at some things


End file.
